


Claimed

by snickersnack



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Collars, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickersnack/pseuds/snickersnack
Summary: Lewis stakes a claim





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quickly and on my phone. Any glaring mistakes let me know.

Lewis had a feeling.

He had been observing James for a while now and the lad was not happy and Lewis thought he knew how to improve things for his sergent. 

He just really hoped he was right. If he had misjudged thing, what he was about to do would probably get him up on harassment charges. But the shopping had been done and Robbie didnt want to put it off any longer. James was getting more and more withdrawn and that just wouldn't do. 

From what Robbie could work out James had real abandonment issues. Robbie needed his bonny lad to know he would never leave him in a way James would believe, and hopefully, if Robbie had read the signs right, in a way James wanted and needed from him. 

So this morning was it. The day he was to stake his claim. The case they were working on was grizzly. Far too many bodies and not nearly enough clues. It was taking its toll on both of them but James, well James was James and was running himself into the ground. Living off caffine and cigarettes during the day and whisky and despair at night. It had to stop and Robbie was getting no where trying to talk some sense into the man. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

As suspected, the James that opened the door was still in yesterdays clothes and looked like hell.

"You're early Sir' James rumbled as he walked back into the flat. 

"You eaten yet James?" Robbie replied, knowing full well he hadn't.

James just looked at him and shook his head. 

"Well you just get yerself in that shower, get a fresh suit on and i will sort out breakfast"

James shoulders slumped even more than they had been and he rubbed a hand across his eyes, "You dont have to do this sir" he sighed. 

"Yes, yes I think I do lad" Robbie replied. 

The two men eyed each other until James shrugged and slumped off to the bathroom leaving Robbie to get coffee and toast on the go. 

James arrived back just as Robbie placed a steaming mug of coffee and srambled egg and toast in front of him. He reluctantly started on the toast without a word knowing there would be no point in protesting.

As James didn't look up from his plate, Robbie was able to tuck into his own breakfast whilst studying the man opposite him

As suspected, James was yet to do up the top buttons of his shirt and his chosen tie was draped around his neck. He always sorted out his collar and tie last, even after he had donned his shoes. This was just what Robbie wanted. 

Once James had eaten as much as he felt he could get away with he slunk away from the table and collected his shoes from where he had kicked them off the night before. 

Now was Robbies moment.

As James stood from tying his laces Robbie wandered over and placed himself in front of him. James quirked a questioning eyebrow at his boss.

"I've got something for you" Robbie said whilst removing an item from his pocket and handing it over. 

James just looked at the lavender tissue paper wrapping the mystery item. 

"Open it James, it wont bite"

James looked up at him and turning the package in his hands began unwrapping it. When it was revealed to him he stared at it barely daring to breath. 

There in his hands was a collar. A beautiful, soft, brown, leather collar with a neat silver buckle and D ring. The inside was lined with soft lavender fabric and there was absolutely no doubt what it was for. James stomach did a little flip and if if he could have loved his boss even more for his gift he would. The only thing James was unsure of was what it meant. 

Robbie wasn't going to let him wonder too long and he gently took it from James hands. Taking a step forward he met James eyes and was encouraged to see his pupils were wide and he was looking at him as if he had just hung the moon.

Reaching up he placed the collar around James kneck and did up the buckle pulling it tight enough that it was snug around James kneck. It fit perfectly and looked amazing and to his absolute joy, as he tightened it James just relaxed. All the stress just seemed to melt from his body and his face took on an expression of absolute contentment. 

"You are mine James." Robbie said. "Do you understand? If this is what you want, as long as you are wearing this you belong to me"

At his words James fell into Robbies arms and he held him tight. 

"Yes, yes Sir." James said against his neck. "This, this is what i want if you will have me."

Robbie hugged him back. "Always, I want you always."

After a few moments, he gently pushed James away from him and began buttoning up his shirt over the collar. 

"Of course we will have to talk about boundaries and rules and exactly what you want from me but for today, just know that you are mine and what i say goes. I love you James and i will never do anything to hurt you and I will do everything I can to make you happy. That is all I need is for you to be happy and well." He finished knotting James tie and standing on tiptoes pressed his lips againt his friends forehead.

And James was smiling, a small fond smile that had only ever been for Robbie.

"Thank you sir." James said. "Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me."

Robbie placed his hand on his shoulder and rubbed his thumb gently above James neck just above where the collar was perfectly hidden under shirt and tie. "I think I do lad" he said fondly. 

"I won't let you down sir. I promise. "

"I know you won't James. You never have and i know you never will." Robbie patted his shoulder before removing the car keys from his pocket. "You're driving" he said as he threw his keys at James who deftly caught them. 

"Yes sir" James beamed as he headed towards the front door. "Oh and by the way," he said as he turned back towards his guvnor. "I love you too"


End file.
